


movie night revelations

by orphan_account



Series: the kids like yuuya, so does shun, apparently. [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, Pre-Relationship, but yeah anyway shun and yuuya are close friends here..., ummm established friendship? is that a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shun finally realizes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	movie night revelations

**Author's Note:**

> part 1 of this disgustingly cute au  
> i think people have seen me tweet about this au??? or at least you've seen my tweets on your tl after kim rt'd them haha
> 
> but to those who don't know, this is preschool student-teacher yuuya/college student shun

It was a Friday night, and Yuuya's 'little toddlers' didn't have classes the next day, so every Friday was movie night. On Fridays, Shun would find Yuuya knocking on his front door with a bag that had his clothes - casual wear and his pajamas, toiletries and whatever else Yuuya decided to bring with him. Yuuya spent Fridays at Shun's place after dismissing the kids for the weekend. Sometimes, when he wasn't busy working on anything, Shun would come over to the school Yuuya taught in and waited for dismissal time, getting to talk with some of the kids he liked in Yuuya's class before they ran to their waiting parents. Then again, he liked all the kids in Yuuya's class. They were cute and curious and didn't think his face was scary. Yuuya would be out five to ten minutes after dismissing the class and they'd go grab lunch together.

But most of the time, like today, he took advantage of having no classes on Fridays and slept in. Yuuya has probably lost count of the number of times he's come over and Shun answered the door half-naked because he _just woke up_. Yuuya always told him to "at least wear his pants because he was being indecent". He never listened though. Yuuya probably doesn't even expect him to.

Shun has no idea why Yuuya insists on coming over early every time when they don't really do much during the day. Shun studies for Saturday class when he's finally wide awake and has eaten lunch and Yuuya just... does whatever it is he does when he's not busy checking papers and drawing red cartoon-y flowers on test papers, he doesn't really know, he doesn't pay attention. Whenever he needs a break from studying, or whenever Yuuya gets bored, the two of them play this tabletop game called "Duel Monsters". They're both pretty good at the game but Shun wins more than Yuuya does. "You're a cheating cheater who cheats, Shun." Yuuya would say whenever he lost, but he was never pissed off. He just loved playing the game. Not surprisingly, defeat would lead to Yuuya challenging him again and him accepting until he remembered that he still had studying left to do and he'd pause their duel.

It was different today, though. While he was reviewing for a Physics exam, his friend had fallen asleep on the other side of the couch. _'He's probably just tired,'_ he thought. He took a clear look at Yuuya's face, to the bags under his closed eyelids, _'Yeah, definitely tired.'_ He didn't wake the boy up, instead letting him take a nap until he woke up with a jolt at 7:04, "I fell asleep!" He exclaimed, sounding scandalized. He frowned at Shun, as if it was his fault that he fell asleep, Shun chose to ignore the accusing look and continued reading through his notes and writing down little bits of information, "Yeah, you looked really tired today. Rough day?" Yuuya just shook his head, and the conversation was dropped.

They had pizza for dinner at 8, as one was too lazy and the other too busy to cook anything.

"So," Yuuya said after eating dinner and throwing the pizza boxes out, "Movie?"

"Mmm," he nods, "just let me finish reviewing this thing first."

An hour later found both of them on the couch with Yuuya flipping through channels and Shun writing down some things on the printed copy of a report that he was to make next Wednesday. Yuuya placed the remote down on the coffee table and reached for the bag behind the couch, pulling out some papers and a pen. Yuuya caught Shun staring and shrugged, "I have some papers left to check, I could have done them a while ago, but I fell asleep," he flopped back down to his spot and began reading test answers, some of the answers were apparently funny or cute because Shun could hear Yuuya chuckling beside him. He slightly turned his head to look at Yuuya from the corner of his eyes. Yuuya always had a habit of biting the cap of the ball pen he used whenever he was in deep thought. His brows were furrowed, and Shun thought he looked... really cute.

_**Oh.** _

Well. Yuuya was a good-looking person, he wasn't going to deny that. No need to be embarrassed about this thought. There wasn't anything wrong with thinking your friend was cute. Nothing at all.

(When Yuuya looked at him after noticing that he stopped reviewing and asked if they could watch now, he couldn't find it in himself to say no.) 

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god what even is this.


End file.
